<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Te amo. by SpaceBug136</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602147">Te amo.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBug136/pseuds/SpaceBug136'>SpaceBug136</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBug136/pseuds/SpaceBug136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día lluvioso hace que Snufkin deba quedarse en la casa Moomin hasta que esta termine, él y Moomin la pasan en cama diciéndose cosas dulces. </p><p>---<br/>Desde el punto de vista de Moomin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Te amo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Es mi primera vez trabajando con esto personajes así que una disculpa si hay algo de ooc.<br/>Estos dos me ponen demasiado soft la verdad, los amo mucho. Espero y les guste.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Con delicadeza acaricia el cabello castaño de Snufkin pasando sus dedos y enredándolos entre cada hebra con cuidado de no ser muy brusco y lastimarle porque era eso lo que menos quería. Los dos están en su habitación recostados en su cama mientras la lluvia resuena con violencia afuera de la casa, el clima ideal para acurrucarse juntos bajo una sábana y disfrutar del calor del otro. Con sus piernas entrelazadas al igual que sus colas, sus frentes unidas y sus ojos completamente cerrados, uno de los brazos del castaño rodeaba la cintura de Moomin y este seguía con las caricias en el cabello ajeno. Puede sentir su respiración contra su pelaje, relajada y suave, sonríe para sus adentros y finalmente abre los ojos encontrándose de manera inmediata con unas pupilas cafés que le miraban con ensueño, una respiración se atora en su garganta por tan bella escena que tenía en frente, <em>Es realmente hermoso</em> pensó sin poder decirlo en voz alta. </p><p>Un sinfín de emociones se acumulan en su pecho y se pregunta si es posible amar tanto a alguien, claramente lo es, la más grande prueba es él amando a Snufkin. Sonríe porque se encuentra lleno de felicidad y amor, restriega dulcemente su nariz contra la de su pareja quien ríe ¡Por Tove! Esa magnifica risa que se ha vuelto su melodía favorita hace que su corazón se derrita lentamente. Una vez más se aleja un poco para poder ver su cara, analizando sus finas facciones, sus mejillas sonrosadas—y aún así sus pecas se notaban, pequeños puntitos que hacían juego con el tono avellana de sus ojos—su piel medianamente aperlada por el tiempo que pasaba bajo el sol al viajar, también sus labios se veían hermosos, delgados y de un ligero tono rosáceo, formaban una sonrisa sin igual, pero de pronto Snufkin se sienta y la reacción del trol es sentarse también haciendo que la sábana se levante dejándolos al descubierto. De inmediato siente el golpe de la pequeña brisa que se cuela al interior de la casa y tiembla, se pregunta cómo estará el mumrik si él está en ese estado. Pero no parece inmutarse por el frío, en cambio empieza a recorrer con sus pequeñas y finas garras su blanco pelaje, se siente a desfallecer</p><p>Vientre, piernas, pecho, cuello y hombros sienten el deleite de ser tocados por su amado Snufkin, el frío ha dejado de ser un problema puesto que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó por todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Su piel quemaba bajo el toque gentil que recibía a lo que liberó un largo suspiro, inmerso en una relajación incomparable.</p><p>—Te amo.—suelta sin pensar. Las palabras se le escaparon en un susurro ahogado como si de un secreto se tratase, pero no se arrepentía de haberlas dicho, en realidad se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo.</p><p>Snufkin abre su boca para hablar, pero la vuelve a cerrar de golpe y aleja sus manos con pena, Moomin atina a ladear su cabeza hacia un lado, sus orejas se bajan sabiendo que seguramente había cometido un error por lo que se disculpa tomando las manos del otro.</p><p>—No pidas perdón, paloma.—responde el castaño con su mirada posada a un punto aleatorio de la habitación—Solo me has tomado desprevenido. Yo… También te amo.—ahora sí le mira directamente, sonriendo de lado y dando un apretón reconfortante a la unión de sus manos.</p><p>Ese fue el instante exacto en el que el joven Moomintroll pudo sentir la máxima alegría, mucho más vivo que antes porque no había arruinado nada, en especial por lo que había escuchado. ¿Acaso era un sueño? Porque todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdadero. No se sentía merecedor de alguien tan bello como Snufkin en quien depositaba su completa confianza y todo su amor, concentrado en eso no se percató de que el otro había acercado su rostro, lo notó cuando empezó a recibir gran cantidad de besos por todo su rostro, de nuevo sintió su corazón acelerado y sin aviso alguno lo abrazó acunando su cuerpo entre sus brazos y respirando el aroma de su cabello, un olor que le recordaba a la primavera, no sabría describirlo porque era tan único, pero de alguna manera le inspiraba paz y tranquilidad. Bajo su agarre lo siente temblar un poco así que vuelve a tomar la sábana y los envuelve a ambos con esta.</p><p>Snufkin quedó sentado en su regazo y Moomin, para no incomodarlo, posicionó su nariz en su hombro, la zona perfecta para tener su cara pegada a la del mumrik, mejilla contra mejilla, puede sentirlo sonreír y eso lo satisface, compartir momentos como estos hace que se sienta entusiasmado y deseoso de que jamás terminen.</p><p>—Te amo demasiado—repite en voz baja—Como no te imaginas.</p><p>—El sentimiento es recíproco.—dice, su voz adornada con un deje afectuoso—Moomintroll, te amo con todo mi corazón y siempre lo he hecho.</p><p>—A veces no me creo que seas real, eres tan puro, como un ser celestial o algo.</p><p>Lo dice con sinceridad, lo ve y reconoce que es tan precioso por fuera y por dentro, es la criatura más suertuda de todo el valle por ser amado por Snufkin. <em>Estoy podrido, no soy puro</em> diría en respuesta, pero no lo hizo. No era la primera vez que le decía sobre como lo percibía, tampoco sería la última, lo que sí pasó por primera vez fue la ausencia de tan desagradable respuesta, cosa que preocupó a Moomin, sus músculos se tensan al igual que el abrazo que le da a Snufkin.</p><p>—Tú también eres así—contesta por fin—Ambos lo somos ¿No crees?—interroga en forma retórica.</p><p>—Por supuesto.—suelta el aire que se estuvo guardando en medio de su preocupación, no quería que lo notara pero por la forma en que respondió sabe que Snufkin notó su emoción, complicado no emocionarse cuando el pecoso tuvo un gran avance—Tienes mucha razón.</p><p>—Siempre la tengo.—bromea inocentemente.</p><p>—Por eso siempre te la doy.</p><p>Minutos después vuelven a acostarse, esta vez con toda intención de dormir, ya era bastante tarde y el sonido de la lluvia los inducía a descansar. La posición era como la de un par de cucharas, siendo Moomin la más grande y Snufkin el que se acurrucaba en su suave pecho buscando comodidad en la respiración ajena. Gracias a eso es el primero en quedarse dormido, Moomin en cambio deja su vista en la ventana, pensando en muchas cosas y en nada a la vez. Se sentía cansado, pero no quería dormir aún. Piensa en sus padres, ellos no saben de su relación, ¿qué le dirían? Consciente de que lo más probable era que lo tomaran bien no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de inseguridad. Piensa después en Snorkmaiden, la única que—ademas de él y Snufkin —sí sabe de su relación. Siempre tan comprensiva, una dulce chica que se merece todo en el mundo, se siente orgullosa de ella y su actitud tan independiente que tomó después de terminar con él, la admira mucho también. Ahora piensa en Too-ticky, tan parecida a Snufkin pero también tan diferente, de todas maneras le tiene mucho aprecio y agradece que aguantara sus lamentos de invierno porque no podía ver a quién ahora era su pareja. Su paciencia parecía infinita, le debía tanto a esa chica. Al último vuelve a pensar en aquel que se aferra a su cuerpo cariñosamente, amor, no puede dejar de relacionar esa palabra y sentimiento con él, Snufkin tan amable y lindo, tan inteligente y talentoso, <em>oh Snufkin</em>, tan perfecto tal y como es. Recuerda momentos junto a él que atesora en su corazón y se siente enamorado aún más, las citas, la confesión, los besos… Quizás esto es un sueño en verdad y si lo es espera jamás despertar.</p><p>Cierto. Es tarde.</p><p>Tal vez deba dormir. Y eso hace, cierra sus ojos y duerme no sin antes susurrarle un <em>Te amo tanto</em> a Snufkin.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>